Undeniable Infatuation
by FalteredGAIT
Summary: AU. The prefect reigned hate on the herbivore for aggravating him;his heart felt fluffy when he saw the cheerful facade.But life isn't fair; it's cruel. Especially when you finally realise how much pain you brought to the person you love. 1827.
1. Aggravation, start

**Undeniable Infatuation  
**

* * *

A/N: This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but I decided to extend it two or three chapters more (This has nothing to do with the poll on my profile). I have no idea if something similar to this has already been posted, but this came straight from my head, so I might as well type it up? I recommend listening to sad, melodic songs, or anything with a slow and steady beat while reading this. Try babysteps by David Archuleta, The song of the black forest by vocaloid Hatsune Miku, Heart beat by 2pm (korean band), Even if I die I can't let you go by 2am (another Korean band), & so forth. Enjoy-

**

* * *

The sadistic prefect reigned hate on the herbivore for aggravating him; his heart thumped and cheeks burnt whenever he saw the cheerful facade. But life isn't fair; it's cruel. Especially when you finally realise you how much pain you brought to the person you would die for.**

**...**

**WARNING: 1827 Yaoi (boys' love) and herbivore bashing. Slight cussing. Rated M just in case; follows the actual story somewhat.  
****Don't like? Don't read.  
**

_

* * *

"Thinking"_

"Normal"

_**

* * *

**_

'Genius is born, not paid. - Oscar Wilde.

**Chapter one: Aggravation, start.  
**

Sawada Tsunayoshi's life was like a video tape rewinding over and over again, without falter.

Every morning, he would wake up from his slumber and proceed with his morning routine sluggishly, before heading out the door to meet with his two best friends -Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, who always waited for the brunet at his gate, and walked to Namimori-middle, their school, together, talking about whatever was defined as normal for a middle-school teenage boy.

Yamamoto Takeshi was a black-haired, cheerful and out-going athlete, making him one of the most popular guys' in the school. In his first year of high-school, he accidentally broke his left arm and gave up hope on returning to his most beloved sports - baseball. He decided to follow and befriend Tsuna when the brunet offered him very useful advice and support, and reassured him with smiles and happiness. His main interests linger around baseball and swords.

Gokudera Hayato was an Italian transfer student with silver hair and a delinquent type appearance and attitude, making girls swoon over him and guys loath him. Gokudera used violent methods and colourful profanities to whoever tried to talk or befriend him, causing nothing but trouble to the class and teacher. Tsuna didn't back down when Gokudera pushed him away, and continued to gain his friendship, eventually getting what he wanted in the end, when he used pretty words and rash methods to sort everything out. For some strange reason, Gokudera calls Tsuna 'Tenth' and has a interest in bombs, and Tsuna himself.

The three friends would walk and talk, eventually reaching the school gates, where they greeted their so-called 'friend', Hibari Kyouya.

Hibari Kyouya is the raven-haired leader of Namimori's Discipline Committee, or Prefects, whose members happen to be a group of delinquents loyal to him despite his lack of care for them. Hibari is feared by absolutely everyone, which includes the town residents, students of Nami-chuu and even teachers. Tsuna and his group of friends helped Hibari with an incident with the neighbouring school, Kokuyo middle school, and started greeting and talking to him ever since, even though Hibari mostly ignored them or didn't say much.

Tsuna was your everyday normal teenager. He had average grades, average abilities in the sporting area and a normal group of friends. Normal, _right_.

However, the brunet had something no-one else had. The charm, or charisma. Talking to Tsuna would cheer you up, no matter how depressed or angry you were. His smile was bright as he sun; even the coldest of hearts would melt and open up to the brunet who just never gave up once he set his mind on something. Of course, this inquired to everyone, including the most ignorant and sadistic prefect, Hibari Kyouya.

"Good morning, Hibari-san!" Tsuna waved and smiled cutely at the prefect who was standing at the gates, checking on the student's uniform and people who were late, which at this point referred to the three, who didn't realise they were a three minutes late.

Hibari glared back at the three for being late and noisy, pulling out his tonfa's from behind his back.

"You're late herbivores. Hurry up and go to class before I bite you to death." he threatened them, sighing in annoyance when they ran off laughing and waving, instead of cowering and running for their lives' like the majority of students would.

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi..."_ Hibari let his small yellow bird, Hibird make itself comfy on his head before turning around to return to the reception room; his office.

**そぞしい...  
Noisy...**

When the bell signaling the end of class resonated throughout the hallways and classrooms, Tsuna and five other friends grabbed their bentos' and walked towards the rooftop to meet with one other person and eat their lunches. The rooftop was normally an area no-one dared to go near, because it was marked as Hibari's territory, but Tsuna and his friends were an exception since they didn't fear Hibari at all...Well, maybe just a bit.

Tsuna formed his group of friends around mid-year in his first stage of middle-school, and had grown unbelievably close to them in just a year. Besides himself, Gokudera and Yamamoto, there was Sasagawa Kyoko, Sasagawa Ryohei and Kurokawa Hana.

Kyoko and Ryohei are siblings, with a one-year age difference. It's hard to believe that the two were related at all. Kyoko had short orange hair, cute, kind, sweet and a bit too innocent, whereas Ryohei has short white hair and is _extremely_ loud and out-going, but very athletic, is the captain of the boxing club and one year older than everyone else.

Kurokawa Hana is Kyoko's best friend ever since elementary school. She has long black, wavy hair and takes no interest in anyone in the group besides Tsuna, Kyoko and her very interesting older brother.

"Itadakimasu!" they said in unison, eating and sharing their lunch, whilst laughing and talking amongst each other.

Quite a while after they all finished their lunch, the six laid back and enjoyed the fresh air whilst talking about random things, which was quite common for them.

After a minute or two, Tsuna excused himself from the conversation and rushed down the flight of stairs from the rooftop and to the nearest male toilet. After finishing with his business, the brunet stepped out of the toilet doors' only to bump into an upperclassman, who had the word 'trouble' written all over his face.

"Oi, watch where you're going." the older teen sneered down at Tsuna, who was relatively short compared to boys' his age.

Tsuna muttered an apology, sensing that this upperclassman meant trouble.

"S-sorry."

However, Tsuna was absolutely correct.

"I don't accept half-ass apologies." the older teen glared at the brunet and viciously grabbed his collar with both hands, almost choking him.

"Sorry!" Tsuna managed to squeak out a bit louder than before, but the grip on his collar tightened even further.

Suddenly, the older teen dragged Tsuna sidewards and pinned him against the wall, slamming the back of his head in the process.

Tsuna winced in pain, but didn't dare say anything, hoping he would somehow get out of this safely...but it seemed like god wasn't on his side today.

"It's such a shame to hurt this cute face, but it can't be helped..."

And so, Tsuna waited for the inevitable fist to the face, which slammed against his left cheek quite hard. The older teen sneered again and started mocking the brunet who was almost in tears because of the pain and embarrassment, and how vulnerable he felt at the moment. It couldn't be helped though - It was a given fact, that Tsuna would always get hurt one way or another when he went on small trips like this, _alone_. He was just too defenseless. Tsuna squeezed his eyes and waited for more inevitable blows, but he felt nothing after a couple of seconds. He looked up, confused, but smiled like never before when he saw the one and only...

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna almost hugged his savior, but refrained himself from doing so.

"Pathetic herbivore." Hibari said with his calm and monotonous tone of voice, glaring at the victim, who was slightly twitching on the ground.

"Hibari-san, Th-" Tsuna wanted to thank the prefect, but unfortunately, Hibari was already gone.

**この重い花に。。。俺の心の中に、何かとてもそぞしい。  
_What is this feeling...Inside my heart, something is very noisy._**

_"This sound in my chest...It won't stop. It's noisy." _Hibari sighed and leaned further into his chair, staring up at the sky through the window in his office.

Hibari was confused with this new fluffy feeling that he developed recently.

For the past week, whenever he saw Sawada Tsunayoshi, his heart would beat faster and it would thump loudly, which annoyed him in one way or another. Just thinking about it was frustrating him more than usual, but it wasn't his nature to go and ask anyone about it. He did everything by himself, _independently_. But if he really needed help, he would go to kusakabe, the vice-president of the discipline committee whom was basically the only person he trusted.

_"That herbivore...I'll bite him to death for aggravating me." _

_****__Doki - Doki_

"..."

Hibari looked down at the baseball court, and saw a group of people he recognised almost instantly.

Tsuna and his friends were going loitering around the baseball court, talking casually with another group for a moment or two before walking off into the building.

However, when Hibari managed to work out someone's face, his cheeks flushed (unbeknown-st to him) and his heart thumped loudly against his chest, which he was clutching with his left hand, creating wrinkles in his white shirt.

He couldn't suppress this feeling, nor could he stop it. That's why it frustrated him; he hated this sensation, but he couldn't stop it or do anything about it.

"Damn it..." the prefect kicked his chair out of frustration, which smashed into the wall on the other side of the room. His voice dripped with anger and venom, scaring a certain vice-president who happened to be at the door at the wrong time.

"K-kyou-san...?"

* * *

A/N: That's the end for this chapter, pretty short though. Think of this chapter as a long prologue; the next chapter will be the actual story. Thanks for reading - a certain amount of reviews will be needed for me to update, but I won't tell. Jokes, I just need the support.

oh right, **NOTES:**

**Bento** - what they call boxed lunch or whatever in Japanese.

**Itadakimasu** - something Japanese people say before eating something, don't know what it literally means though.

**Doki Doki** - The sound effect for the heart beating in Japanese.


	2. Venting out Anger

**Undeniable Infatuation  
**

* * *

A/N: Yes, I realise I made lots of stupid mistakes the previous chapter, so don't bother with that, okay? Also, excuse my pathetic attempt at writing a violent scene.

**

* * *

The sadistic prefect reigned hate on the herbivore for aggravating him; his heart thumped and cheeks burnt whenever he saw the cheerful facade. But life isn't fair; it's cruel. Especially when you finally realise you how much pain you brought to the person you would die for.**

**...**

**WARNING: 1827 Yaoi (boys' love) and herbivore bashing. Slight cussing. Rated M just in case; follows the actual story somewhat.  
****Don't like? Don't read.  
**

_

* * *

"Thinking"_

"Normal"

_**

* * *

**_

'Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.' - Buddha.

**Recap:**

_Hibari looked down at the baseball court, and saw a group of people he recognised almost instantly._

_Tsuna and his friends were going loitering around the baseball court, talking casually with another group for a moment or two before walking off into the building._

_However, when Hibari managed to work out someone's face, his cheeks flushed (unbeknown-st to him) and his heart thumped loudly against his chest, which he was clutching with his left hand, creating wrinkles in his white shirt._

_He couldn't suppress this feeling, nor could he stop it. That's why it frustrated him; he hated this sensation, but he couldn't stop it or do anything about it._

_"Damn it..." the prefect kicked his chair out of frustration, which smashed into the wall on the other side of the room. His voice dripped with anger and venom, scaring a certain vice-president who happened to be at the door at the wrong time._

_"K-kyou-san...?"_

**End of Recap  
**

**Chapter two: Venting out Anger  
**

He blushed, _"I can see Hibari-san!"  
_

As the Tsuna and his two friends approached the gate, they noticed that Hibari was standing on the left side of the gates, which was unusual because he always stood on the right. Pushing the thought aside, Tsuna's face lightened up when he saw the prefect look towards his direction.

"Hiba-" He attempted to greet the prefect, but he turned away in an instant, ignoring the brunet and his two friends.

"That bastard! How dare he ignore the tenth!" Gokudera fumed, clenching his fists. Yamamoto laughed and calmed the bomber down, patting him on the shoulder.

"Let's go!" Tsuna said happily, smiling at the two. Although, inwardly, he was frowning.

**...**

After homeroom, Tsuna packed up his things and headed towards his next class with Gokudera and Yamamoto, even though there was still ten minutes until the bell rung.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were having their usual one-sided argument, whilst Tsuna was just listening and laughing along with Yamamoto who always seemed to ignore the rude comments made by the bomber. However, the brunet's attention shifted outside when he saw a familiar black jacket and red arm band.

_"Hibari-san...I have to thank him properly for saving me yesterday!" _Tsuna smiled, stopping for a second.

"Tenth, Is something the matter?" Gokudera asked, noticing the brunet stopped in his tracks.

"Oh um...I'll be back before class starts!" Tsuna said, running off too fast to hear what his two friends were shouting out.

_"He was heading towards the back of the gym." _he remembered, running down the flight of stairs that lead towards the field.

Tsuna ran out across the field and towards the gym, thinking about what he should say to Hibari, and how he should thank him. The brunet walked along the side of the gymnasium and towards the sports shed hidden at the back.

"Hibari-" Tsuna's eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks, stepping back a few times.

Three students, or delinquents more likely, had fallen victim to Hibari's wrath.

Two students were laying face down in the dirt, beaten up quite horribly. Their uniforms' were torn and stained with crimson red blood, and every inch of their bare skin was covered in bruises and small cuts. The third student, who Tsuna just managed to realise it was the bully from the previous day, was roughed up far worse than the two lying a few feet away behind him. The prefect's shoe was smashing his head into the dirt with a sickening squelching sound.

Tsuna looked horrified, and felt sorry for the victims, even though one of them almost beat him up yesterday. He scanned the ground and spotted a few things that all added up. Scattered far apart each other, there was a spray paint can (and messily drawn writing on the wall), a tonfa and a small dagger with blood on the edges.

Wait, what?

The brunet snapped his gaze from the ground to Hibari, whose shoulder was bleeding slightly, but he didn't seem to care about it at all. The chain of events that probably lead to this situation was a bit too obvious...but Tsuna couldn't quite seem to understand why the prefect had to rough the three delinquents up so badly.

"Why are you here?" the raven-haired teens' voice dripped with venom, as he glared dangerously at the peeking brunet from the corner of his eye.

Tsuna couldn't help but flinch at the glare and tone of voice, and when he tried to speak, the cat got his tongue.

"H-Hibari-san...y-you're b-bleeding..." Tsuna stuttered, stepping forward.

At that moment, Hibari felt his heart jump and thump loudly against his chest, aggravating him more than he was a few moments ago. Giving himself no time to think, the prefect stormed towards the brunet with his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"Hibari-san...?" Tsuna felt scared. The Hibari he knew a day ago wasn't the type to send off an incredibly murderous aura to a friend, or whatever he considered the brunet and his friends' as.

Suddenly, the prefect swung his bloodied tonfa up and hit it directly at Tsuna's left kidney, making the unstable brunet wobble and slam into the wall behind him when the tonfa was raised again and slammed against his bandaged cheek.

_"Hibari-san..." _

Tsuna clutched the place where Hibari had whammed without mercy, as hot tears welled up and brimmed his eyes. He looked up with blurred vision and saw the prefect towering over him; his face expressionless and cold, like it was before he started interacting with the brunet and his group. He couldn't understand the situation, he really couldn't.

He had come to thank Hibari for saving him the other day, but he ended up spying on the prefect beating the crap out of three students, and now he was getting beaten up himself for no given reason. However, when he saw the tonfa being raised again, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the blow, trying to stop the tears that streamed down his cheeks, he heard him speak instead.

"What the hell...?" Hibari said coldly, lowering his tonfa back to his side, "Why is it that every time I see you, I feel aggravated, more and more everyday?" his glared intensified.

"Because of you I'm hearing these annoying sounds coming from here." Hibari's balled up fist thumped lightly against his heart, "Tell me _why"_

Tsuna realised what the prefect was saying, and he really did want to reply, but his body reacted in a different way.

He tried to open his mouth to speak, but he stopped when he felt the incredibly painful throbbing coming from his bandaged cheek. He could swear his jaw was broken. Nevertheless, after an entire minute of silence, Hibari grew even more frustrated and tried of waiting for a reply, so he decided to leave. After one last kick, which pushed the beaten up brunet further into the wall, Hibari grabbed his other tonfa off the ground and left, not bothering to help him at all.

_"Hibari-san...Don't you understand...what those sounds...mean?" _Tsuna let go of the string that held his consciousness, carrying him into a realm of temporary darkness.

"Hi...bari-san..." that was his last word before slipping away into the darkness, tears still streaming down his face without falter.

**...**

He had to restrain himself from biting every single person he saw to death. He needed to vent out his anger somehow, and beating the life out of people didn't seem to help either.

The thumping in his chest, grew louder as he left the brunet at the back of the gym along with the three delinquents he beat up earlier, for violating the rules and using graffiti on school property. He honestly did not understand this new found feeling, it frustrated him so much, and too much. He didn't care how badly hurt the other was, he just wanted to get rid of this feeling that aggravated him so.

Approaching towards him, he saw the baseball freak and bomber run towards him with concerned expressions plastered all over their faces. He glared at them, and at the bag he brought along with him for some reason, only realising at that moment it was that herbivore's school bag.

"Oi Hibari, have you seen the tenth?" Gokudera asked rudely, not entirely fond of the prefect for being ignorant and cold towards everyone including his beloved tenth.

"He seemed to be in a hurry somewhere before class, but he missed out on the whole period!" Yamamoto explained, concerned for his dear friend and savior.

The prefect shot a cold glare at the two before tossing Tsuna's bag to Gokudera who caught it easily, but his eyes widened when he saw the name messily scribbled on the name tag in the bottom corner.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Gokudera looked as if he saw a ghost and ran off from the direction where Hibari came from, too worried about Tsuna for him to jump at any conclusions at the prefect like he normally did. Takeshi gave a short 'bye' before chasing after his friend, who abruptly came to a stop when he reached the back of the gym.

The first thing they saw was a small, limp body leaning against the cracked wall next to their feet.

"TENTH/TSUNA!"

Ignoring the three delinquents who were beaten up far worse than Tsuna, they inspected Tsuna's wounds quickly and carefully carried him towards the infirmary.

**Time skip: The next afternoon.**

Nana cried almost instantly when she saw her bandaged up son lying in the hospital bed with a life-supporter attached to him. Behind her, a male doctor, Gokudera and Yamamoto, Fuuta and Lambo stood at the door, watching Nana kneel down beside the bed and weep.

Fuuta and Lambo were Tsuna's two younger adopted brothers, whom he loved very much. Lambo was five, whereas Fuuta was four years older. They both loved Tsuna very much, for looking after and playing with them, even though they really got on his nerves sometimes. At that very moment when they saw their beloved older brother lying in the hospital bed in the condition he was in, they were knocked speechless.

"Tsuna-nii..." Fuuta held back his tears, but Yamamoto patted him on the back softly, making him cry just a bit.

"Baka-Tsuna, why are you just lying there?" Lambo asked with a confused voice, too young to apprehend the situation.

Gokudera lightly scolded him and told him to stay quiet, which he obeyed without a complaint for once.

The doctor gently pat Nana on the shoulders and said he needed a word with her outside. She whimpered softly and replied with a slightly cheerful 'yes'.

"He was in quite a bad condition when he first arrived here. He showed signs of internal bleeding, but dealt with that straight away. Other than that, there were only various bruises and small cuts everywhere, and he just needs a lot rest before moving around again." the doctor explained with a smile, flipping a few pages on the clipboard he was holding.

"Thank you so much!" Nana cried out of happiness, feeling extremely reassured.

Nana returned to Tsuna's room and told everyone the good news, which certainly lightened up their moods. About an hour later after loitering around Tsuna's bed, and brightening up the room, Yamamoto and Gokudera excused themselves first. Another hour later, Nana and her two sons left due to the end of visiting hours.

**...**

He sat up in his bed, laughing at Lambo who had a very amusing expression on his face because of Fuuta, who crept up and scared him.

Two days ago, he was recharged from the hospital, and was told to spend two days in bed before returning to school. Tsuna smiled, when he remembered he was going to resume attending school and his normal life tomorrow. But on the other hand, there was this voice at the back of his head, warning him that he shouldn't return to that school of his.

_"I feel like I'm forgetting something important..."_ he thought for a whole minute or two, before he was disturbed by his two brothers who jumped onto his bed and gave him a bear hug.

_"Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing bad!" _he pushed the thought aside and tickled the two monkeys on his lap.

Nana stood at the door, holding a tray with cookies and milk, smiling at the sight of her three sons playing with each other. She let out a short laugh to interrupt them and set the tray down before leaving them and returning to her housework.

_"It all seems too peaceful though..." _the brunet couldn't help but think that way. Ever since he woke up in the hospital, he couldn't remember what happened on the day he was wounded.

_TBC-

* * *

**Next chapter: Something, but nothing.  


* * *

**_A/N: ...Fail whale. I don't really expect much reviews out of this crap ;~; Ignore any mistakes; I can't be bothered re-checking and sorry that it's short. I'll make the next chapter longer like I usually do with all my fics.


	3. Something, but Nothing

**Undeniable Infatuation  
**

* * *

A/N: Yes I know, massive fail. I'll get on with it anyway :D

**

* * *

The sadistic prefect reigned hate on the herbivore for aggravating him; his heart thumped and cheeks burnt whenever he saw the cheerful facade. But life isn't fair; it's cruel. Especially when you finally realise you how much pain you brought to the person you would die for.**

**...**

**WARNING: 1827 Yaoi (boys' love) and herbivore bashing. Slight cussing. Rated M just in case; follows the actual story somewhat. Possible lemon.  
****Don't like? Don't read.  
**

_

* * *

"Thinking"_

"Normal"

_**

* * *

**_

'Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.' - Buddha.

**Recap:**

_"I feel like I'm forgetting something important..." he thought for a whole minute or two, before he was disturbed by his two brothers who jumped onto his bed and gave him a bear hug._

_"Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing bad!" he pushed the thought aside and tickled the two monkeys on his lap._

_Nana stood at the door, holding a tray with cookies and milk, smiling at the sight of her three sons playing with each other. She let out a short laugh to interrupt them and set the tray down before leaving them and returning to her housework._

_"It all seems too peaceful though..." the brunet couldn't help but think that way. Ever since he woke up in the hospital, he couldn't remember what happened on the day he was wounded._

**End of Recap  
**

**Chapter three: Something, but nothing.  
**

"Good Morning Tenth! Are you feeling okay?" Gokudera asked, rushing over to the brunet who stood at the doorway.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto rushed over as well, grinning like usual, "Glad to see your at school now!"

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko and Hana walked over, waving.

Tsuna beamed happily at his caring friends, assuring them that he was perfectly fine now. After reluctantly agreeing to split the job, Gokudera and Hana copied their notes and handed it to Tsuna, who missed many days of school. Tsuna thanked them and skimmed through them just as the bell rang for the start of homeroom.

During the lesson, Tsuna looked around the room and saw his friends' usual personalities. Takeshi was sleeping secretly, Gokudera was sleeping openly, Hana and Kyoko were paying attention, and he was half-listening to the teachers' droning whilst thinking about other matters, one of which, was about the thing he seemed to be forgetting about. Suddenly, the lesson was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open and the teachers' droning coming to a halt.

"Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?" it was none other than the sadistic prefect, who had an unreadable expression written on his face.

All of a sudden, Gokudera and Yamamoto woke up from their sleep and screeched their chairs back as they stood up with their hands on the table; eyes glaring at Hibari. Mostly Gokudera though. Ever since the day they found Tsuna injured all over along with three delinquents beaten up quite similarly to him, and all the other pieces of the puzzle, they had a quite vague idea of who did it, no, they had no doubt about it.

"Bastard..." Gokudera hissed, "I let my guard down because I actually thought of considering you as one of us, but then you go behind our backs and -" he stopped his rather accusing greeting, when Yamamoto had come over to his desk and put a hand on his shoulder, making him realise the classroom in the middle of a lesson wasn't exactly the right place to vent out his accusations and anger.

"Calm down Gokudera, we can sort this out later, _somewhere else_" the baseball-lover whispered, looking disappointed at the raven-haired teen who did not move from his spot in the doorway.

"Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?" he repeated, trying to keep his cool and refrain from biting the silver-haired boy to death.

"Are you going to try something again, you bastard?" Gokudera shouted furiously, unable to contain his anger towards the prefect who dared to injure his beloved 'tenth' and best friend.

"Let me talk to the herbivore or I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened, sending a glare back. He scanned the room and spotted a spiky-brown haired boy who looked rather confused like the rest of his classmates.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, come with me." the prefect demanded, stepping forward. Gokudera stepped forward with his glare burning into him more and more, whilst Tsuna stood up from his desk and stuttered back a useless reply.

"I-Is t-there something I did wrong, H-Hi-Hibari-san...?" the brunet asked, quite scared of the prefect.

"Tsuna, don't worry about it. We're here." Yamamoto reassured, but Tsuna honestly didn't know what he was talking about.

"Tenth, I shall humbly blow up that bastard for you!" Gokudera said proudly and angrily, pulling out a handful of dynamites from literally, nowhere. The boy had experimented and 'played' with dynamites ever since he was small.

"N-no, d-don't do that!" Tsuna pleaded, still incredibly puzzled.

Before anyone else could react or reply to that or anything else, in fact, the prefect who grew impatient, strode over to the brunet's desk and roughly yanked him past his two friends and dragged him out of the classroom, gripping his wrist as tightly as possible so he wouldn't escape from his grasp. Before he exited, he whispered an apology to the teacher, who was also incredibly confused and scared.

_"Excuse us. Please resume your lesson."_ it also came with a free glare.

"THAT BASTARD!" Gokudera fumed, shouting out curses as he ran out of the classroom hot on Hibari's trail. Yamamoto laughed and apologised, excusing themselves from the lesson, "Wait up, Gokudera!"

**あの、手がいたいです。；～；**

"U-um, H－Hibari-san...I c-can walk by m-myself..." Tsuna stuttered, tears forming in the corner's of his eye as he felt his right hand and wrist throb painfully. The prefect's grip on his wrist was too tight, and it hurt.

"..." he continued to ignore the silent whimpers and questions the herbivore asked. All he wanted was to get to a place where no-one could disturb them. Not like anyone was going to dare disturb them if they were in a crowded place anyway.

"W-Where are we g-going?" the brunet tried to ask for the second time, trying not to agitate the prefect.

"..." still no reply.

_"TENTH, PLEASE ANSWER ME!" _

_"TSUNA, WHERE ARE YOU?" _

They could hear Gokudera and Yamamoto's desperate calls from somewhere behind them, making the 'carnivore' walk faster and drag it's half-obedient prey faster, since his legs were much too short to walk any faster.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna almost shouted, finally ripping away his wrist from the prefects' clutch.

Hibari turned his head ninety degrees to the right and shot back a glare, which clearly stated, 'Shut-the-hell-up-and-follow-me'. Whimpering silently one last time, Tsuna reluctantly followed after the seemingly furious teen.

Seconds later, the brunet found himself on the the rooftop, staring at the prefect who was locking the door. Yep, he was definitely screwed.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked nervously, fidgeting with his fingers as he saw the raven-haired teen walk up to him dangerously. However, when he saw his expression and form of walking, his head started throbbing crazily, making him fall to his knees and clutch his head in pain. It was all too strange.

_"M-my head...i-it feels like it's...s-splitting in t-two!" _the brunet shouted inwardly, squeezing his eyes shut to stop unnecessary tears from falling, _"I-It feels like my b-body is trying to...re-remember something i-important..." _

"Look up, herbivore." Tsuna flinched at the demand of the cold voice and looked up with his hands still clutching his head and beads of tears in the corner of his eyes, "Y-yes, Hibari-san?"

Hibari honestly wanted to pet the top of the brunet's fluffy brown head, when he saw the cuteness overflowing from the boy, but he knew better. He refrained himself from doing anything out of character and kept his cold, poker facade, which was obviously scaring the , he expected a more scared reaction, after what he did to the herbivore some time ago.

Suddenly, Hibari realised he didn't know what he was going to say. All he wanted, was to see the brunet. After days and days of mental and psychical thinking, he finally managed to figure out why he was so aggravated, but he wanted to make sure. He wanted to make sure the brunet wasn't completely oblivious to his realisation.

So, Instead of speaking, he bent down face to face to the boy and stared at his clothed torso for a moment or two, before lifting it up all of a sudden.

Tsuna squeaked, "H-Hi-Hibari-san, w-what a-a-are y-you doing?" he couldn't control his natural stuttering.

Hibari just frowned inwardly. He wanted to punish himself for doing such a thing to the cute, harmless little bunny. Ignoring the brunet's reaction, he scanned the boys' torso and frowned yet again.

Near the ribcage, there was a small stitch and various scars everywhere, as well as one or two light bruises which seemed like they were going to fade away any moment. Unknowingly, his hearts' beat rapidly increased and he suddenly felt a rush of guilt and sadness overflow throughout him. Why, no, how could he be so stupid and do such a thing?

It was all going to be cleared now.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna squeaked again, watching the prefect nonchalantly lift his shirt back down and stand up, towering over the frightened little bunny-rabbit.

Before a protest could be worded out, Tsuna's eyes widened as big as plates when he felt surprisingly warm lips crash against his roughly. It was strange, the prefect who he just saw as a sadistic teen who beat up 'herbivores' as his past time, was kissing him? The most pathetic excuse of a guy, anyone could ever know? If possible, his eyes widened even further when he felt something wet, but warm slide into his mouth. Almost immediately, he pushed away with all the force he had, which wasn't very much.

"W-what are y-you doing, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, clearly frustrated, "I-I..You just kissed me! H-how could you? I-I mean, w-we're both guys, and...and, I d-don't know w-what's gotten into y-you, b-but..." he trailed off, unsure and confused about what to say. He couldn't stop his tears from falling.

Hibari watched in confusion and amusement, but decided to reply back, very much flatly.

"I've fallen for you, herbivore." the prefect said, looking un-embarrassed and not guilty of his sudden confession.

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, his heart skipped a beat and he felt the blood rushing up to his cheeks, but he couldn't understand why. Not at all.

The cat got his tongue, "W-wh-what...?" he said, barely a whisper. Heck, even the howling wind was louder than his voice. He couldn't stand it anymore. The awkwardness and confusion was a bit too overwhelming for him.

"W-why...I-I d-don't remember..." he desperately searched for his words amongst his anguished tears, that didn't falter against his heated cheeks, "I don't remember affiliating with you in any other way other than greetings! So why?" he couldn't understand his own outburst.

If one were to pay close attention, Hibari's eyes widened _slightly. _

"..."

"I-I...sorry!" Tsuna buried his face in his hands, sobbing. He honestly wanted to smash the door open and run away, but he knew that was impossible. Hibari was holding the keys.

Hibari on the other hand, was also very much confused. Before his mind clouded with confusing thoughts, which was surely to aggravate him again, he glared down daggers at the boy and strode to the door nonchalantly, slamming the door behind in the process which ruined his 'cool'.

Tsuna was left alone on the rooftop, sobbing and stuttering his thoughts. It was really a bad day for him. Hopefully his friends would be able to find out where he was, because he had no intention of returning to class or seeing anyone at the moment.

* * *

"Tsuna, are you sure you're okay? You seem a bit dazed." Yamamoto asked for fifth time that afternoon whilst walking back home.

"Tenth, If anyone is harming you in any way, I'll gladly blow them up for you!" Gokudera suggested, smiling evilly as he took out a pair of bombs.

"Haha, you still carry those fireworks around with you?" Yamamoto asked, laughing like usual. No wait, _oblivious_ as usual.

"Shut up baseball freak! These are dynamites, not fireworks!" An thus, their one-sided argument, or bickering, started.

Tsuna manged to break a small smile onto his face, but his mind was still in scrambles. He wished he could cancel the after-school study session he had with his two best friends, but he knew better than to worry them with his dazed attitude.

**つなのへや**

"You use this equation, so then the answer will be the total of x times y. Then you divide the answer using the square root..."

Gokudera's explanations were never easy to understand, but the addition of having to many things to think about wasn't making it any easier.

"Ah, I get it now!" Yamamoto grinned, finishing off his maths homework. Gokudera chose to ignore him and continue explaining the question to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, just times that and that, then write the root thingy!" Yamamoto laughed, pointing at the brunet's sheet.

"Ah...I get it now." Tsuna smiled half-heartedly, understanding it somewhat.

The rest of the afternoon continued like that, laughing and studying. Tsuna's mind wasn't completely down to earth with the other two, but he managed to avoid questions from the two. When it was almost five-thirty at night, the two left whilst bickering again.

That night, Tsuna managed to act like himself to stop his mother and little brothers from annoying him with questions, but he knew his thoughts would all flow back to him the moment he hit the sack. Which in fact, was very true.

_"I've fallen for you, herbivore." _

Tsuna laid flat on his stomach with his face buried into the pillow.

_"Why...I've known Hibari-san for quite a while...b-but that doesn't mean he could fall in love with me like that!" _Tsuna was arguing with himself whether he should go confront the prefect about it. Though, the side of him that told him not to go was winning. There were too many risks. He still wanted to live.

_"Maybe...Just maybe I'm forgetting something important. Something that has got to do with Hibari-san, m-maybe...?_" Blink. _"What is it...I just can't seem to remember. The usual greetings, one-sided talking...that day behind the-" _Blink.

"Oh god...Oh my god."

It finally hit him like a speeding truck.

Without hesitation, he shot up from his bed and changed his clothes with great speed. He didn't care what time it was, he didn't care where he was going. No wait, he did care about that.

Tsuna needed to see the prefect immediately. Though, he didn't know his address. The brunet stopped and thought for a second, but a voice in the back of his head was telling him to go to the school.

His so-called 'intuition' was always right, although he hated it when he was right. It was clearly bad news. And it was all clear to him now.

He finally understood everything.

Oh god, how could he be so stupid and forget something _that _important?

Quietly, he exited through his front door and made a dash towards his destination: The school, where hopefully a certain prefect would be. Hopefully, just hopefully, he could clear this misunderstanding.

_"Hibari-san..." _Tsuna thought, bringing his right hand to his lips. He remembered earlier that day when the prefect suddenly kissed him. Though he was confused and hating it at the time, he desperately wanted them this very moment. _"Please be there!" _

He skidded to a halt and caught his breath for a few seconds, before bravely walking into the shadows of the dark school.

Suddenly, without the need to search for his 'target', Tsuna inwardly thanked his intuition and bravely turned around to face the prefect whose' glare seemed ridiculously fierce due to the moons' illumination.

"Why are you here after school hours? I'll bite you to death." he growled, as he pulled out a pair of sliver tonfa's.

_To be continued.

* * *

_

**Next Chapter: Shadows and Misunderstandings**

* * *

A/N: BLAME MY COMPUTER FOR BEING A STUPID PIECE OF JUNK (IGNORE MISTAKES!) The file got saved the wrong way and a few words will probably be gone. It was either the chapter was short or you guys wait another few weeks. Sorry! Please understand that all of this is currently an extended prologue which will end in the next chapter. Then in the chapter after that, the story will take a turn and somewhat different. Then hopefully I'll be able to finish it off without any problems with the storyline (which I don't really have planned). Thanks for reading, and do leave a review if you have a few words to spare. Anything will do! Ciaossu


	4. Shadows and Misunderstandings

**Undeniable Infatuation  
**

* * *

A/N: Dedicated to the gloomy rain and thunder that ruined my day out, but gave me inspiration. Thank you to my reviewers, I appreciate it. A lot. Just to remind you, none of my stories are beta'd, including this, so excuse me. It should be fine though :o

**

* * *

The sadistic prefect reigned hate on the herbivore for aggravating him; his heart thumped and cheeks burnt whenever he saw the cheerful facade. But life isn't fair; it's cruel. Especially when you finally realise you how much pain you brought to the person you would die for.**

**...**

**WARNING: 1827 Yaoi (boys' love) and slight herbivore bashing. Rated M just in case; follows the actual story somewhat. Rape.  
****Don't like? Don't read.  
**

_

* * *

"Thinking"_

"Normal"

_**

* * *

**_

'A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.' - Ingrid Bergman

**Recap:**

_"Hibari-san..." Tsuna thought, bringing his right hand to his lips. He remembered earlier that day when the prefect suddenly kissed him. Though he was confused and hating it at the time, he desperately wanted them this very moment. "Please be there!" _

_He skidded to a halt and caught his breath for a few seconds, before bravely walking into the shadows of the dark school._

_Suddenly, without the need to search for his 'target', Tsuna inwardly thanked his intuition and bravely turned around to face the prefect whose' glare seemed ridiculously fierce due to the moons' illumination._

_"Why are you here after school hours? I'll bite you to death." he growled, as he pulled out a pair of sliver tonfa's._

**End of Recap  
**

**Chapter four: Shadows and Misunderstandings**

"Hi-Hibari-san! I-it's a misunderstanding...I-I..." Tsuna paused, his eyes widening in fear as the prefect approached him, his glare unfazed.

"Shut up." he hissed, grabbing the brunet's arm before slamming him onto the nearby brick wall.

Tsuna winced in pain, but ignored it and tried his best to think and sort out his jumbled mind, "Hibari-san, I-"

"I told you to shut up." he hissed again, glaring more intent.

The sky above them darkened further and thundered, along with the howling wind that broke their moment of silence.

"What are you doing here?" the prefect asked, his angered expression lighting up from the flash of lightning.

"I-I came to see you!" Tsuna said rather hastily, shivering slightly at the wind that brushed against his skin, "I want-...need to talk to you!" he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and re-opened them, only to meet with the others' glare. Though, one of his brows was raised higher than the other.

"Make it quick." he snapped impatiently, though he heeded no mind.

Tsuna felt his the rate of his heart beat increase, making it harder for him to speak. "A-about t-today at school..." he started off, staring into Hibari's unreadable eyes with mixed feelings.

A drop of rain fell and rolled down Tsuna's left cheek like a lone tear.

"I-I..."

"Speak properly." the prefect hissed, wanting to hear what the brunet had to say, but wanting to just go away at the same time.

"I take back what I said earlier!" he blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut again for a brief moment. He opened them and saw the others' unfazed glare, but arched brow questionably. Taking that as a sign to continue, he spoke.

"T-that day behind the gym, where you..." he was unsure of how to say it, as the memories of it seeped back to him, creating a new fear that night, though he didn't have to finish off.

"I bit you to death."

"...Um, y-yeah. W-when you told me about those f-feelings and sounds...I wanted to re-reply, but I-I...I couldn't." he fidgeted with his fingers, averting his gaze for a second.

The silence continued.

"A-and today, when you uh...told me h-how you felt, I c-couldn't answer you truthfully!" he finally said, "I-I completely forgot about what happened that d-day...and I only realised...before I came here." he felt more droplets of rain trickle down on him.

"It's the middle of the night and we have school tomorrow. I suggest you get to the point." Hibari demanded, losing his patience and almost his moral.

That very moment, at those words, Tsuna felt his chest bubble up and burst. He was literally on the verge of tears.

"Hibari-san, I...I'm sorry...The truth is-!"

Hibari abruptly interrupted his sentence by taking his arm away and turning around, his back facing the brunet. He honestly did not know why he did that, he just didn't want to listen anymore. He could guess where this was going.

_"He'll come crawling back..." _he could only think of that, after all it was a well-known phrase. Without another glance, he towards the gate, tonfa's in hand, just to make sure. He could feel the rain getting heavier than before, and though he hated the rain, he didn't care. After all, he was never the type to develop a cold because of some rain.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out, running a few steps forward, hoping he would stop and turn around. "Hibari-san..." he said slightly quieter, stopping when he realised the other was ignoring him.

That was when, "Wait, H-Hibari-san!" he ran over and slowly trailed behind him since he wouldn't stop.

"I-I...Hibari-san, I...l-love y-y-you..."

Bingo. The prefect stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

After a long minute of silence, the raven-haired teen finally turned his head to the side, looking, or rather, giving a bored expression to the male behind him.

"Go home." he said with his normal voice, before walking off, leaving the brunet alone as he disappeared into the darkness that engulfed him as he turned the corner.

Suddenly, thunder and lightning cracked in the sky once more as rain began pouring from the dark gray rainclouds that filled the sky with a gloomy colour. Rain poured down on the lone brunet, who was standing at the school gates, staring at the ground beneath him. Rain or tears, he couldn't tell. Droplets of water ran down his cheeks, both salty tears and rain drops mixed together.

"H-H-Hibari-san...please..._don't ignore me_..."

So this was rejection. So this is how Hibari had felt earlier, more or less. His heart thumped angrily against his hurting chest as he walked forward a few steps.

It was almost as if the sky was crying along with him.

_"If you run, your tears will disappear." _he remembered what he overheard the other day, whilst walking past a group of girls sitting in a small circle not far from his table during lunch.

Tsuna uselessly wiped away the water from his face and ran. He ran with his head hung low and eyes half-lidded and teary.

**6:23am; Sawada household - Tsuna's bedroom**

It was still somewhat dark; the sun had already risen but the clouds were blocking it.

Though, Tsuna found himself wide awake, sitting up in his bed coughing miserably. He wheezed and coughed again, coming out more stifled than before. Tsuna tried swallowing his saliva a few times, but it just made him cough even more, so he got up from his bed and groggily walked down to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water which would hopefully calm his throat.

Earlier, when Tsuna returned from his miserable midnight walk, he had no intention of doing anything other than sleeping away everything and hope it was a dream when he woke up. And as anyone could guess, instead of taking a warm bath like he should have, he wiped himself dry with a towel and changed his clothes before crying himself to sleep.

_"Everything will be better later. Everything will be better later. Everything will be better later." _over and over again, he reminded himself of that before losing himself in a restless dreamland.

_Please Kami-sama, let everything be better later. _

**7:50am; Namimori-chuu - Tsuna's class 1-A**

He honestly did not feel any better and the dark rainclouds still lingered, looming the morning darkly.

After sleeping for around half an hour more, he woke up due to his burning throat and throbbing head, but got ready for school anyway. Exam period was coming up, and he couldn't afford to miss out on anything, or he would surely be repeating the year. Though, there was another reason why he wanted to go. He wanted another chance. But much to his dismay and luck at the same time, he didn't see the prefect at the gates when he arrived.

"Yo, Tsuna!" a familiar cheery voice greeted him, "Good Morning, Tenth!" another familiar voice.

Yamamoto and Gokudera approached his table, and though he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, he didn't want to worry his two best friends. So with a reluctant wave, he smiled.

"Ah, Good Morning Yamamoto, Gokudera."

His two friends placed their bags down on their tables. Yamamoto's table was behind his and Gokudera's seat was in front, which he got by demand and a little bit of threatening with his bombs and vicious attitude.

"I was surprised when your mother came out and told us you left already! the cheerful one said, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

Tsuna mentally smacked himself, _"I forgot to wait for them..." _but nevertheless, "O-oh, I had to fill in for someone's morning cleaning duty." he lied, knowing that was the only excuse that would pass.

"Which bastard made you take their shift?" Gokudera said angrily, fire gleaming in his eyes.

"N-no, It's fine. I offered anyway!" the brunet laughed nervously, calming down his silver-haired friend.

"If you say so." after a little chat, the bell rang.

"Ohby the way Tsuna, are you sure you're feeling okay?" Yamamoto asked again, but for the first time that morning.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Why do you keep asking?" did he really seem that down?

"Oh it's nothing. Just that you look tired and a bit off lately."

"A-ah...I have a minor headache, but I'm fine. Thanks for your concern, Yamamoto." he forced on a smiled, but when he was about to be questioned, the teacher walked in and ordered the chattering to quiet down, saving him yet again.

Class started, the droning started, the sleeping started and worse of all, the rain started. It poured down like there was no tomorrow, making the student's look outside the window like he did. Until the teacher snapped at them of course.

...

When the two morning classes (double-period) ended, the raining had lessened, but was still drizzling slightly, making them unable to go to the rooftop at break and lunch. Though, Tsuna felt fortunate for some reason.

"Ah, the rain is so depressing." Yamamoto sighed, resting his chin on his palm as he gazed outside the window, sitting with a chair turned around, facing Tsuna who was also looking outside.

"Hey look, it's Hibari." he said suddenly, making the brunet jump in surprise at the name.

"W-where?" he asked nervously.

Yamamoto pointed down at the baseball court. Hibari was walking with Kusakabe who walked beside him, holding a large black umbrella over their heads. It was large enough for Hibari to have his own space without getting wet. The two walked over the the opposite building before stopping for a brief moment. After what seemed like a short conversation, Kusakabe left with the umbrella to the east block and Hibari entered the building, his jacket draped over his shoulders, flying as a sudden gust of wind passed.

"And there he goes." Gokudera said rather sarcastically, sitting on the side between Yamamoto and Tsuna.

_"Hibari-san..." _Tsuna bit his bottom lip and accidentally let a sad sigh, which fortunately, went unnoticed by the other two who seemed to be lost in a world of their own whilst looking outside.

Suddenly the bell rang, interrupting all three. The teacher came in right on time and started the lesson straight away.

Yuck, maths.

And so, with much more droning and confusing equations which Tsuna and Yamamoto did not understand, the lesson ended just like that, and it was finally lunch. Although, Tsuna felt much dizzier than before. Maybe it was the droning still resonating through his head.

During maths, their seating order was arranged because Tsuna whispered with his two friends too often, and was moved to the front, whereas Gokudera was moved to the very back, and Yamamoto just sat somewhere in the middle surrounded by envious boys and swooning fan girls. Luckily for Tsuna, his seat was next to Kyoko, who often helped him with incredibly difficult equations with ease and happiness.

Most students filed out of the room to find their friends in another class, and some stayed. But just as Tsuna rose from his seat to go to Yamamoto's, his head spun and he stumbled, almost falling to the floor if not for Kyoko who called out his name in surprise, which made both his two friends rush over to him in a split second. Yamamoto, being closer, caught him in his arms.

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" Kyoko asked, worried about her beloved male friend.

Realising he was in his friends' arms, he blushed, straightened up sluggishly and shot back a tired smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night..." he lied again, but it was true in a way.

Suddenly, a hand was placed against his forehead. The hand, belonging to Yamamoto.

"Whoa Tsuna, you're burning up a lot!" the baseball-lover exclaimed, helping the boy keep his balance.

"Ah! Tenth, I'll take you to the infirmary!" Gokudera said hastily and flustering.

"N-no...I'll be fine." the brunet replied, waving a lazy hand in front of his face. Though, he was pulled out of the classroom anyway.

"No, Gokudera's right. Let's go!" Yamamoto said, grinning as if he was to reassure the brunet. The two friends helped him to the infirmary, where they laid him on the bed and refused to go back to go class if it wasn't for the school nurse who told them she would tend for Tsuna.

"It's alright. I'll be fine after resting for a bit. I'll make sure to return before last period." Tsuna said as his two friends reluctantly agreed.

"Then we'll come check on you every break!" the two yelled out in unison before leaving.

The nurse giggled slightly, "Such caring friends you have, Sawada-kun." Tsuna blushed and felt his eye lids drop.

Before he let sleep consume him, he saw a very familiar raven-haired teen pass by the infirmary through the small window on the door.

_"Hibari-san! I need to talk to him...I need to..."_ then, sleep consumed his thoughts.

**Time Skip: Last period of the day**

"Ah Tsuna, are you feeling better now?" Yamamoto abruptly stood up from his table, along with Gokudera who both ran up to the boy who just came through the doorway.

"Yeah. After all, I can't miss chemistry...It's hard, you know?" he laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. It was true, chemistry dealt with actual experiments, so he was screwed if he didn't go.

Suddenly, the bell rang, indicating the start of class.

"Aw, and you just came." the black-haired teen pouted.

The brunet laughed and went over to his seat between his two friends and paid close attention to the lesson, despite still feeling a bit off.

By the end of class and school, he felt much more tired. Though, he could walk without stumbling over or losing his balance.

"Tenth, let's walk home together!" Gokudera said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, I've got cleaning duty. Sorry, maybe tomorrow!" Tsuna apologised, sighing inwardly as he remembered he had to stay back to clean the bloody classroom.

"We can help you with that so you get it done faster!" Yamamoto suggested, grinning as usual.

Tsuna frowned. He didn't want his friends to waste their time helping him with his cleaning duties even though he really needed their help, "It's okay. You guys go first, I'll see you tomorrow." he smiled, waving them off after they finally agreed to go.

"Get some rest, okay?" Yamamoto called out, waving madly.

Tsuna nodded and waved back again, taking a broom out of the cupboard at the very back of the classroom. Sigh, his cleaning duty partner had either forgotten or left him to do all the work. Though, he pretty much knew it was the latter.

**. . .**

The sky grew a pale dark orange colour, and Tsuna finally finished his cleaning duty by placing the chalkboard dusters back into the teachers' desk, which was practically empty except for a couple boxes of chalk and large rulers. He looked outside the window and visibly sweat-dropped when he realised how late it was. Sighing to himself for the umpteenth time, he gathered his belongings and headed out the door, railing a hand against the walls and railing as he walked, just to make sure he didn't trip or anything.

Tsuna jumped in surprise when his phone vibrated in his pocket. When he answered the call, which was from his mother, he apologised and explained to her that the cleaning duty consumed his time when she frantically panicked and asked why he was late. After hanging up, he decided to take a shortcut to prevent any further nagging calls, although due to his lack of concentration from the slight fever he had, he didn't stop to think what would happen in deserted alley ways at this hour.

Yup. Molesters. Thugs. Drunks. You name it.

Tsuna was in too much of a hurry to notice the three men sluggishly walking towards him, thus bumping into them. Though, they did it on purpose most likely.

"Oh, Sorry." Tsuna mumbled, stepping to the left to keep walking. Though, he let out a small yelp when he was yanked back rather roughly by the arm.

"Ay' there lil' missy. You don' go bumping into people and walking off like that." the person in the middle said, his tone sounding a little bit menacing and mischievous. The two behind him snickered simultaneously.

"Don' you have to apologise?"

Tsuna frowned in displeasure but repeated himself anyway, "I said I was sorry. Could you please move now?" he asked rather impatiently.

The three snickered again much to his further displeasure, "That's some attitude you got there, and you have a pretty cute face too. Watcha' say we make a little deal, miss?"

_"Miss? Oh god, they think I'm a girl." _Tsuna mentally smacked himself for being slow.

"I'm a guy, not a girl."

The three narrowed and squinted their eyes at Tsuna who refrained from rolling his eyes. "Guy or girl, we like the cute ones. If you just happily come with us, we promise not to try anything on you." the man in the middle said again.

Tsuna honestly wondered why he attracted people like this. Finally letting himself roll his eyes, he huffed a short sigh and retorted back lamely.

"I'm in a hurry so please move out of the way, I don't have time to deal with this."

Once again, they ignored him. "If you ain't gonna comply, then we gotta use some force, right boys'?" the man said again, earning grins and more snickers from the other two who elbowed and nudged him in the sides, whispering something.

All of a sudden, the man grabbed both of Tsuna's arms and slammed him against the brick wall, causing him to yelp in pain. Before he could voice out his protest or any other complaints properly, everything happened all too quickly for him to comprehend the situation and do anything.

The man on the right grabbed his shirt and very roughly, pulled it off, causing it to rip and choke the brunet, which made his throat hurt far worse than it already did.

"S-stop!" Tsuna yelled out in between coughs, trying to struggle against the man who ripped his shirt apart, revealing his smooth, flat bare torso.

His struggles were futile. He could feel two rough hands roam about his chest and tweak his nipples madly, making it turn red with pain. He tried to hold back the painful moans and yelps, but it couldn't be helped.

"I wonder how he tastes." the man on the left asked his two friends', who nodded in agreement. Tsuna's eyes widened and his anger and embarrassment boiled when he felt a pair of cold hard lips press against his. The brunet clenched his teeth and tried to turn away when he felt a tongue looking for an entrance, but again, his efforts were futile.

He accidentally let out a helpless cry and tears streamed down his cheeks when he felt a hand undoing his zipper. His world spun and tears blurred his vision when he felt another rough, but warm hand slip into his boxers, grabbing his member with a painful squeeze.

"S-STOP!" he yelled out, finally managing to break away from the forced kiss for a moment or two, until he was shut up again by the other man who sealed his lips. The other two used their hands and mouths to play with his torso until they moved down there. When he felt his lower regions about to be abused, he kicked and shook about more violently, hoping to brush them off. Although, all he managed to do was cause more tears to streak down when he realised three huge men against one of him was useless.

"P-please stop!" Tsuna yelled out, his voice slightly stifled and hoarse because of his burning throat and the disgusting tongue that explored his mouth. He attempted to kick one of the men in the crotch, but pinned him to the ground and split his legs apart forcefully, making him cry and scream out in pain even more if it wasn't for the muffles and angry cries he could only sound out.

_"Oh god, I'm being raped. Molested. Sexually abused. Someone...anyone, please help me...!" _he cried inwardly, choking and gasping for air as his lips were free again.

Suddenly, for no particular reason, he called out someone's name. Someone he absolutely yearned for at that very moment.

"Hibari-san!"

Just at that moment, he thought his heart was going to burst from relief.

"I'll bite you herbivores to death."

Flashes of silver and the sound of metal slamming against flesh was heard resonating through the quiet darkening sky. It wasn't long before quiet filled it again.

"Weak." the raven-haired prefect hissed, flicking off the blood from his tonfa's. He turned around to face the brunet who had called out his name the moment he entered that alley way.

Approaching the boy, he threw his tonfa's to the side, albeit carefully and bent down in front of the boy who was uncontrollably shaking and quivering with fear, tears trailing down his cheeks. A sudden gust of cold wind blew, making the younger shiver. Without hesitation, Hibari took off his black jacket and draped it around his shoulders.

"You're coming with me." It wasn't much of a gentle suggestion. It was more like an order or demand.

Tsuna sniffed and whimpered, rubbing his eyes free of tears as he looked up to face the prefect with a stoic look. His expression was unreadable, hence, stoic or poker. The brunet used one hand to hold the jacket, and used the other to push himself up off the ground using the wall as a supporter. Although, as soon as he stood up, his shaky legs gave away. He would've fallen on his bottom painfully if it wasn't for the prefect who caught him just in time.

Not caring about what the other or anyone else thought, Hibari lifted the brunet bridal style and walked off.

_"Hibari-san...really came for me...why...why did he come when I thought he hated me...?"

* * *

**Next chapter: Fogged Window  


* * *

**_A/N: Finally done with this chapter. It's longer than expected because I stalled too much in the middle. Oh, and sorry for the fail rape scene. I'm not really good at stuff like that, though I'm still learning. Hope it was alright. Leave a few words if it was interesting or anything, and check out my other stories if you're searching for more fics to read. Ciaossu.


	5. Fogged Window

**Undeniable Infatuation**

* * *

A/N: Edited; Originally, chapter 6 was the final chapter, but I don't think I'm ever going to write that, so I'm ending it in this chapter. OTL

* * *

**The sadistic prefect reigned hate on the herbivore for aggravating him; his heart thumped and cheeks burnt whenever he saw the cheerful facade. But life isn't fair; it's cruel. Especially when you finally realise you how much pain you brought to the person you would die for.**

**...**

**WARNING: 1827 Yaoi (boys' love) and slight herbivore bashing. Rated M just in case; follows the actual story somewhat.  
Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

_"Thinking"_

"Normal"

* * *

'  
Lost time is never found again.' - Benjamin Franklin

**Recap:**

_Tsuna sniffed and whimpered, rubbing his eyes free of tears as he looked up to face the prefect with a stoic look. His expression was unreadable, hence, stoic or poker. The brunet used one hand to hold the jacket, and used the other to push himself up off the ground using the wall as a supporter. Although, as soon as he stood up, his shaky legs gave away. He would've fallen on his bottom painfully if it wasn't for the prefect who caught him just in time._

_Not caring about what the other or anyone else thought, Hibari lifted the brunet bridal style and walked off._

_"Hibari-san...really came for me...why...why did he come when I thought he hated me...?"_

**End of Recap**

**Chapter five: Fogged Window**

It was huge. Absolutely god damned humongous.

Though, Tsuna, who was uncontrollably shaking, had other things to worry about, other than the gigantic size of Hibari's so-called 'personal adobe'.

Hibari decided to ignore the shaking and gaping brunet in his arms and continued up the neat pathway that lead to the front door. The pathway was a simple stone path with artistic cracks everywhere. Surrounding that, the rest of the large front area was covered in short grass which almost seemed artificial. There were a few plants, trees and such here and there, which were all native to Japan.

Hibari Kyouya, lived in a ridiculously large Japanese-European fusion house by himself.

The exterior of the house looked like a huge shrine or temple-like building, save for the fact that the door and windows looked modern and there were blue neon lights glowing everywhere around the building.

Not bothering about the fact that a few of his regent-hairstyle carrying discipline committee members were scurrying about the front yard here and there, he literally kicked open the left side of the two large mahogany doors and walked in without a word, much to Tsuna's dismay.

Tsuna on the other hand, didn't seem like he was taking it easy.

"H-H-Hibari-san...I-I can walk b-by myself now." Tsuna said, looking up cautiously at the teen's face above him.

The raven-haired teen didn't look down or indicate a reply, so Tsuna just kept his mouth shut before he annoyed the prefect any further.

A few seconds later, Hibari abruptly dropped Tsuna onto a large bed with a soft plop and strolled over to his wardrobe where he pulled out a few article of clothing, again, without a word. He tossed it onto the bed next to the brunet and went into another room, supposedly the bathroom, where he stayed for a minute or two before emerging with nothing in hand.

An awkward silence filled the room before Hibari spoke.

"Wash yourself and change into this." he said with his continued stoic expression.

Tsuna blinked a few times to get a few beads of tears out of his eye before stuttering a reply, as he gripped the dark gray blankets on the bed he was sitting on, "W-what?" he tried to talk smoothly, but he choked out the words instead.

"Wash yourself and change into this." the prefect repeated, his expression unchanged.

Though his expression was the same since ages ago, Tsuna could tell he was getting annoyed by his behaviour, so instead he decided to obey the raven-haired prefect. Without a word for a reply, he nodded meekly and grabbed the clothes which were tossed onto the bed besides him. Shaking and quivering as he stood up from the bed wearily, Hibari pointed to a lone door behind him and strolled out of the room with what seemed like a mobile phone.

_"H-Hibari-san is still mad at me...I guess." _Tsuna thought, as he took a step one by one towards the appointed door.

He opened the door and stepped into the tiled bathroom, which made him look at it with awe and agape.

"...Maybe he's rich?" he mumbled, hanging the clothes on a bar which held a clean towel which was supposedly for him, as he saw the steam of the warm water in the bathtub rising into the air and escape through the small space left open by a window near the ceiling.

After stripping off his now-ruined uniform, he tossed them carefully to the side and stepped into the bath, which overflowed and streamed down to the drain.

"I-I...really can't believe my luck." he said to himself quietly, running a hand over his torso. Shivering subconsciously as he could still feel those unwanted hands roaming over his body. Sighing in defeat and slight sorrow, he slapped the water out of frustration and glared, or more like pouted down at the water.

A few minutes later, after he felt like he was done washing up, he drained the water and stepped out to grab his towel, which he immediately wrapped around his body when he felt the cold wind brush against his defiled skin. Wiping himself dry with the extremely fluffy towel, he slowly walked over and grabbed his boxers before slipping on the clothes Hibari had _kindly _provided him with.

He lifted up the top article of clothing and took a good long stare at it.

"..." It really did seem like Hibari's style.

It was a plain black short sleeve shirt, which would undoubtedly be large on him. He slung the towel onto the bar again and quickly slipped into the shirt, which really did slip off a shoulder. Not that he actually noticed.

He bent over and picked up the next article of clothing, which was simply a pair of black trainers with two white stripes going down the side on both legs. He minded the wet floor and slipped into the trainers, which were awfully baggy on him.

_"I still wonder...why did Hibari-san come and save me exactly as I called out his name?" _the brunet wondered, his thoughts continuously thinking about the prefect more than anything else. During the short bath he took, he reassured himself that everything was fine or that he didn't need to have a trauma or anything because of that horrible experience. As long he was safe, that was all that mattered, right?

Besides, he had other problems to deal with. One namely Hibari Kyouya.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open to reveal the one and only.

Tsuna jumped, "H-Hibari-san!" the shocks just kept on coming and coming.

"Wait outside." he said simply, stepping into the bathroom. Tsuna nodded meekly once more and attempted to grab his stripped clothes, but was stopped.

"Leave it." Hibari demanded, remaining expressionless as he watched the brunet tread out of the bathroom.

As Tsuna left, Hibari tossed the towel and the ruined uniform into the laundry basket, which the brunet probably didn't notice and strolled over to the sink, before turning on the tap with cold water and splashing it onto his fast mercilessly.

_"Dammit." _he growled, clenching his fists tighter as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. _"What am I doing?"_ He opened a small cabinet next to him and took out a small towel to wipe his face, before lazily hanging it off the edge of the sink.

Meanwhile, Tsuna waited outside patiently as he sat on the edge of the bed, which was supposedly Hibari's, judging by the style and colour of the room, it was most definitely his. It was a mix of traditional Japanese and modern styling with different sorts of furniture. He roamed his eyes across the room and landed on a photo frame facing down on a small shelf in the corner of the room, which he was tempted to see. Though, knowing it was rude to act as he pleased in another persons' room, he remained seated and looked down at the clean, light gray carpeted floor.

Just as he looked up when he heard the sound of a door click, he flinched when a sudden 'boom' erupted.

"Eep-!" he squeezed his eyes shut and placed his two balled up hands against his chest, hanging his head low. It was as if he was making himself smaller or something, which partly amused the skylark.

Glancing out the window next to him, he saw small droplets of rain tap against his window, which in a matter of seconds became a heavy pattern of pattering. Seeming unfazed by the oncoming storm, he walked over to his desk and took the wireless home phone out of its' charger and walked towards the brunet, who still seemed terrified by a simple loud noise.

"It was only thunder, herbivore." Hibari commented, trying to make the brunet look up, which he did.

"B-but...I-I..." Tsuna didn't want to admit he was afraid of storms, especially the loud thundering it was usually accompanied with.

"Here." Hibari tossed the phone to Tsuna, who clumsily caught it in both hands before it fell to the ground.

Tsuna looked at the phone for a second or two before looking up at the prefect with confusion written all over his face.

"Call your parents." he said, as if it was the obvious, which it pretty much was.

Tsuna still looked confused. It was either he was slow, or just plain stupid, "W-why?" he tilted his head to the side, making the shirt slide of his shoulder even more from some strange reason. Again, he didn't seem to notice, which really wasn't good for the prefect one way or another.

He looked absolutely _delicious_. No wonder he was almost raped.

Hibari could have sworn he sighed out loud, but thankfully he didn't seem to of had. "You can't go home in this weather and late hour." he said, walking over to close the curtains on the windows. Two to be exact.

"O-oh..." Tsuna said, staring at the phone for a moment or two again.

Hibari was about to question the brunet again, to ask if actually knew his own number, but was answered when another round of thunder made the brunet jump and tighten his grip on the phone. With haste, the brunet punched in a few numbers and put the phone to his ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

_"-Hello?"_ the voice on the other line said. It was Fuuta's voice.

"F-Fuuta?" Tsuna asked wearily, wondering why he picked up. Usually only Nana or himself picked up.

_"Ah, Tsuna-nii!"_ Fuuta sounded overjoyed, _"Where are you? It's already late and the weather isn't looking too good!"_ he almost scolded.

Tsuna let out a small chuckle, completely forgetting the others' presence. Not that the other cared anyway.

"That's why I called. Could you pass the phone to Kaa-san?"

_"Hmm~"_ Fuuta sounded like he was up to something, _"Only if you promise to take me and Lambo to the amusement park next week!" _

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Alright, alright. It's a promise. Now, could you, please?"

_"Yes sir!"_ Fuuta declared happily. The sound of muffled calls and footsteps were heard, before a females' voice was heard.

_"Hello, Tsu-kun?"_ Nana sounded worried.

"H-hey, Kaa-san." Tsuna said lamely. "Um, I just called to tell you I'm sleeping over...at a friends house."

_"Oh, you made me worry so much!" _Nana sounded relieved now. _"I guess it's hard to come back home now anyway. Make sure you be polite and greet the elders properly~Also, make sure you come back home early tomorrow to get ready for school!" _

"Mou...how many times have you told me that?" Tsuna complained, remembering how many countless times she repeated those lines whenever he slept over at Yamamoto or Gokudera's place. "I'll be back early tomorrow. Goodnight."

_"Come to think of it, where are his parents?" _Tsuna wondered, stealing a quick glance at the prefect who was thankfully too busy sorting out the mess on his table, which he just seemed to notice after he passed the phone.

_"Goodnight, and sleep well, Tsu-kun! I'll prepare a wonderful breakfast so make sure to come early, okay?" _

"Okay, bye." Tsuna removed the phone from his ear and pressed the 'end call' button. Before glancing over at Hibari again who was now leaning against his desk. "T-thank you." Tsuna said quietly, passing the phone to Hibari who came to get it.

Just as Tsuna opened his mouth to say something, his stomach grumbled angrily, making him blush slightly. Before he could utter a word, the prefect walked out on him.

"Follow me." and just as he was told, Tsuna obediently followed, after he slipped on the pair of sky blue slippers that were tossed over to him while he was on the phone.

As Tsuna followed the prefect, he noticed the house was bigger than he first saw it. First of all, there wasn't a single staircase leading to a second floor like he had imagined, and the hallway seemed incredibly Japanese traditional-stylish besides the neon lights that lighted up the hallway. They passed a series of doors and different corridors that led to somewhere else. The house itself was like a maze.

Tsuna tried to hold back his sound of 'awe' as he looked up to the ceiling, which was incredibly high. There were chandeliers hanging, but the lights were again, neon blue mixed with normal light bulbs, giving it a strange colour, though, it was somewhat nice.

Moments later, Hibari stopped at what seemed like the kitchen. The kitchen itself seemed pretty modern and normal. More high-tech looking if not.

"Sit." the prefect said in his usual tone of voice, gesturing towards the large dining table in the middle of the room as he strolled towards another door. Curiously, Tsuna leaned over and peeked inside of the other room as Hibari opened the door, though he couldn't really see. Though, it seemed like another room connected to the kitchen, most likely. Another kitchen, maybe?

In a minute or two, the raven-haired teen emerged from behind the door with two large plates in hand.

_"Wow, does he have a chef in there or something?" _Tsuna wondered, as he looked at the contents of the plate as it was set down in front of him.

Both plates, which were the same, had a fair portion of rice in a bowl-shape on a quarter of the plate, a large steak with some kind of sauce and pickled vegetables accompanied with a small garden salad. Along with some eating utensils that were placed down in front of him straight after, without the need to explain anything, he said a small 'Itadakimasu' before eating.

As they ate, an all-too obvious awkward silence approached them. Only the soft sounds of utensils and plates clacking and chewing could he heard.

Ages later, when both had finally filled their stomachs satisfyingly, Tsuna was once again lead to another room, taking a curious glance at the table which was now clean and empty, despite that it was holding plates a few seconds ago. Neither Tsuna or Hibari had done anything to the plates. Hibari, though, knew why that was so.

As the two arrived at what seemed like the lounge room, Hibari flicked on the large LCD television attached to the wall and plopped down onto the sofa after grabbing a small, light novel with a plain hardcover. He looked up at the brunet who was still looking around the room with awe. Sighing to himself inwardly, he coughed to get the younger boy's attention and eyed the vast empty space next to him on the extremely soft black leather sofa. Getting the message, Tsuna clumsily stumbled his way towards the sofa and plopped down, gluing his eyes on the TV. Some kind of documentary to do with 'underworld business' and the 'mafia' was on. It piped his interest, honestly. Not.

Though honestly, Tsuna was too busy having a battle with his inner-voice to pay attention to the TV or Hibari.

_"I can't stand it anymore...it's so awkward!" _Tsuna bit his lip, thinking over his actions, unlike usual. _"No, no, no! He'll bite you to death if you act freely. Especially in his house!" _he thought again, emphasizing the 'his' in the sentence.

_"B-but...I want to somehow break the silence and make up with him...if that's possible anymore." _Clenching his two fists in his lap, he ripped his eyes away from the screen he wasn't paying attention to, and to the raven-haired teen who was reading the novel with his usual stoic expression. Wow, who knew the prefect actually liked reading.

His thoughts continued to consume him, until-

"How long are you going to stare?" he asked as if he didn't have a care in the world, which he frankly, did not.

Tsuna jumped slightly at the sudden cold voice, "S-sorry, H-Hibari-san. I-I didn't mean to." he said nervously, waving two hands in front of his face frantically.

Hibari found the others' reaction rather amusing, but decided to keep it to himself. "Hn."

After another few minutes of heart-breaking silence, Tsuna finally decided to break it. "U-um, Hibari-san. Can I ask you a...q-question?" he asked lamely, hoping for a proper answer.

Hibari turned away from the book and looked at the boy, rather than replying. Although, the brunet could understand the others' strange actions.

"I-I was just wondering...why did you s-save me before?" Tsuna regretted not rephrasing it the moment it came out.

On the other hand, Hibari really didn't know how to answer the question. Why? Why, of all things, would he ask why?

"You would do the same if the situation required it." Hibari replied. Though, somehow, it seemed awfully strange to hear such a straight reply coming from the prefect.

"O-oh." Tsuna replied finally, though he thought for a moment or two before coming up with a better question. "L-let me rephrase that. How did you come to me exactly as I was being..."

"Raped." Hibari finished off the sentence for him.

_"Geh. So straightforward. W-was that considered rape?" _Tsuna wondered inwardly, making sure he didn't have some kind of stupid look on face like he usually did when he went into useless thought.

"I-I mean...because, earlier t-today..." the brunet trailed off again, unable to continue his sentence. Not that he couldn't; he didn't want to. "U-uh, y-you don't have to answer that actually...Just, f-forget that I-"

Suddenly, as he was about to finish off his sentence, the TV clicked off and the lights went out with a small audible pop. Thunder crashed loudly again and the sky lit up a bright white colour before dying out a millisecond later, illuminating the room through the large windows and at the same time, making the brunet jump and cower further into the sofa from fear. Hibari sighed and shut his book with a small 'thud'. The room was dark, very dark, and he couldn't really see in front of him at all.

Luckily for him though, since he wasn't clumsy unlike _someone_ and knew every single corner and wall in his house, he knew how to maneuver his way to find a torch or battery-powered lamp of some sort.

"Stay here." he said nonchalantly, to the trembling brunet who was still cowering _further _into the sofa, if possible.

Hibari walked out of the room and made his way to the storage room, using his sense wonderful sense of direction and eyesight that was pretty much used to darkness. Finally arriving at a large door, he slammed it open and walked around the large storage room that was filled with boxes and useless crap everywhere. He really needed to throw them out someday. Shoving his hand inside an old, dusty drawer, he rummaged around until his hand found an object that seemed awfully familiar to a torch. He pulled it out and ran his hand over the object to flick on the switch, which made a bright white light flicker on.

Meanwhile, Tsuna hadn't moved a muscle in his spot; he was too scared to do so. Another thing he absolutely hated was the darkness. As the sky thundered once more, Tsuna flinched and felt beads of tears forming in the corner of his eyes. What a coward he was.

_"I-I...hate this!" _the brunet thought, lifting his head up slightly to look around the room. At that moment, another boom of thunder roared, accompanied with a flash of lightning.

Much to his surprise, and also which scared the shit out of him, Hibari was standing at the door with a torch and a small lamp in hand. His expression was everything but pleasant when it was showered with lightning, though, he should have seen it coming. As the prefect walked into the lounge, he set the lamp on the table in front of them and turned it on, turning off the torch at the same time.

A dim-yellowish light illuminated the dark room, which was better than nothing. Though, shadows lurked on the walls, giving everything an ominous shadow.

Tsuna sat upright and hugged his knees to his chest, burying his chin in between as he watched the small lamp flicker occasionally. Hibari, who was a few meters away from him on the extremely long sofa, had resumed to his novel.

Though the light problem was solved, the thundering didn't stop. And as on cue, another loud boom erupted. Tsuna buried his face into his knees and tried to think about other, more pleasant things.

_"Kyoko-chan!" _he thought straight away, the moment he thought of the word 'pleasant'. Though, he no longer harbored a crush for her, so it was pointless. _"H-Hibari-san!"_

...Wait, what was that?

"U-um...H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked again, a bit more quiet this time around.

Note, Hibari did not reply this time around either. He felt that he had no obligation or comment to make for what he expected was going to be said, which the brunet made true.

"I-I'm sorry." it came out as a whisper, but it was loud enough. Hibari wondered. Why was the other apologising to him? "B-because...I'm probably b-burdening Hibari-san like this. I-I'm sure you have better things to do. I-I...you...I-I'll definitely return the favour- name anyth-"

The ranting could have went on for ages and ages without end, and a depressed Tsuna if something wasn't done. So, without thinking much, Hibari snapped his book shut, which made the brunet quieten down and trail off. Then, he threw his book onto the table in front of him, almost knocking off the lamp (thankfully it didn't) and took a few steps towards Tsuna before grabbing the top of his shirt.

"H-H-Hibari...san?" Tsuna stuttered, looking completely afraid and nervous. Like a bunny-rabbit that was about to be devoured by a hungry-wolf.

Then, the small gap closed and a pair of eyes widened, along with a short muffled shriek. It wasn't the first time, but it was still shocking. Just as Tsuna felt himself melt into the so-called 'kiss', Hibari pulled away and sat down besides the boy, not letting go of the shirt.

"Nothing else can be done in this weather," the raven-haired teen said monotonously, locking his intense gaze into the others' honey brown eyes. "-and I don't care about having the favour returned." his tone didn't change, nor did his expression.

Tsuna looked confused. He was.

"E-eh?"

_"W-what's Hibari-san talking about...I-I can't tell if he's angry at me or not..." _Though, the kiss should have explained everything.

Hibari released his hold on the shirt, which was now crumpled and stretched, and leaned back into the sofa. He really wasn't expecting a smart reply of any sort, seeing the expression on the others' face, he clearly didn't get the message. Starting to get frustrated because of a strange new feeling that slowly bubbled inside his chest, he growled angrily and stood up abruptly, attempting to leave the room and not give another damn about the brunet. Well maybe just a little.

Just as he stood, something tugging softly on the corner of his shirt prevented him from doing so. He looked down behind him and raised a brow.

"W-wait...Hibari-san." the brunet had a brush strewn across his face, but thankfully, the dim lighting didn't show it as much. His head was hung down low and his bangs shadowed his eyes, whilst his right hand was the culprit of grabbing the shirt.

Hibari turned around to shoot an intense glare at the brunet, which always scared him off, but it was his turn to be shocked when he did so. He wasn't entirely good at expressing his emotions and feelings though.

Tsuna raised his head up a little and peeked up at Hibari through one half-opened eye as he saw the prefect's head turning. Taking that chance instead of speaking, he stood on the tip of his toes and leaned forward, crashing his lips against the other. Technically, it couldn't be called unusual because it was his first time doing something like such.

Breaking away almost immediately, his blush darkened further and he squeezed his eyes shut as he intended to speak his mind out.

"H-Hibari-san...I-I...I l-lo.." where was his courage when he needed it? "I-I love you!" he almost shouted out, burying his face into his hands as he did, out of complete embarrassment.

Silence approached the two for a few seconds, which was heart-wrenching pain for Tsuna, getting the impression he was once again rejected by his sudden confession. But then, all of a sudden, another ominous crack of thunder boomed, and as the brunet jumped and shivered in fear, he felt himself being swept into a warm embrace.

His eyes widened, but closed shut tightly again when another crack of thunder roared. Burying his face into the others' well-toned chest, he let out a small muffled cry, which eventually turned into soft whimpering.

"I love you too." the raven-haired teen finally whispered back, after what seemed like a century. Those words seemed to spill out of his mouth naturally, as if they were longing to be said for a long, long time.

Slowly, he dragged the younger one in his embrace and sat down on the sofa, tightening his embrace on the other as the whimpering became louder into what was heard as a sob.

The frail, quivering body he held in his arms - he'd never let go of again.

**-End of chapter/ End of story-  
**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really, really sorry. I'm ending this story here without a continuation like I said I would write. Originally, I was planning a time skip a few years ahead of Kyouya and Tsuna reflecting back on their relationship, but I feel a sense of urgency to finish all of my stories. There might be a sequel if there are any requests. Ciao for now~


End file.
